Horton hears a who: Angie's Dream
by Megan The Vampire Slayer
Summary: We all know and Love Angie Whosky, but what about her creator; Angie? This is what happens when you are sick, alone at night and fighting off sleep.
1. Chapter 1

I dedicate this story to Wingedangel93; I got bored and thought of a story that I could do for you

I dedicate this story to Wingedangel93; I got bored and thought of a story that I could do for you. I hope you like it and are not mad that I used a few lines from your own stories.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters; they are the property of Blue Sky Studios and Wingedangel93.

……………………

_"Jojo, I hate being sick..." she whispered, not wanting to strain her throat. Jojo gave a small smile, placing his hand on her shoulder, as he sat in a chair he pulled up to her bedside so he could take care of her while Sandra, Angie's mother had to work._

_"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time."_

…………………….

"Where are they?" Mumbled 15-year-old Angie as she stared out the foggy window. Clouds covered most of the sky and it had begun to rain, in the middle of June. This was the fifth time this week alone. The soft sound of the raindrops pelting the windows was all she heard through out the house. Behind the green masses of Pine trees that surrounded her house, she could hear thunder roaring in the distance. It would soon be there.

Angie's parents were off on their Friday night date and they intended to be back late. Her younger brother and sister were staying the night at friend's houses, so she was all on her own tonight. The house was nice and quiet. However, having slept most of the day away, poor, sick Angie was slowly going insane of boredom. You see, she had the flu, which we all know comes complete with sneezing, headaches, runny noses, lack of hunger, and the occasional nausea. None of her friends could come over to visit and since she only had her permit, she couldn't even go get that chocolate shake she'd been craving since three that afternoon. Not that she'd be able to eat it anyhow; she threw up the contents of her stomach half an hour ago and she wasn't eager to get back to eating anytime soon. Yeah, things pretty much sucked.

Angie sighed as she turned away from the window in her living room and readjusted herself on the couch. Her spot was overly heated and now it had cooled down and was pleasant to her overly heated skin. Surrounded by her sketchpad, laptop and little balls of tissue, she had her own little quarantined area of the house.

"So bored . . ." She sighed, glanced at the clock and groaned. It was only 10:45. "What to do . . ." Grabbing her computer, she logged onto the Internet and went to ; for the eighth time that hour. It was getting old, real fast.

No one had updated any stories yet. "Click . . . click, click." Angie poked around the Internet for a while and only found the same stories that were there last time. She opened up one of her stories and began to read it. This particular one was called "Whoflu" and it was about Angie's two favorite characters, Jojo Mcdodd and Angie Whosky. It was roughly based on her favorite movie "Horton hears a Who". She'd only seen it six times in theaters is all.

_"I'm sorry, Angie. I shouldn't have made you eat, and I—"_

_"Nonsense, Jojo. You're supposed to eat soup and drink soup when you're sick. I just probably need some time for my stomach to settle before eating or drinking anything. Thank you for being here with me though. I honestly can't thank you enough."_

"Lucky." Thought Angie, miserably.

_He looked into her eyes with his own, his now warm cheeks becoming reddened, and his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "...You're welcome.", he got lost in his own world of thoughts after saying that, turning so his bangs covered his eyes. But Angie did notice the blush on his cheeks, and noticing it, she smiled, a blush appearing on her own cheeks._

"That's it! I need to do something!" Angie grumbled. Carefully, she got up, steadied herself so she wouldn't be light headed, and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Her blanket was falling off of her shoulders the whole way there.

Passing by a mirror, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in it. She sucked in air through her teeth at the sight. "Awwww, man." Angie stopped and fiddled with the knots in her hair. When that didn't work, she took a detour to the bathroom. Five minutes later she emerged with beautiful, straight hair, but she still felt horrible.

Feeling dizzy, she parked it on a near by chair and thought for a second. What sounded good to her at the moment? Nothing solid. Pudding-naw! What could I drink? "Soda . . . Sprite." Smiling, she got up again and finished her trek to the Fridge.

Opening the door, her heated face was bathed in a gust of cold air. It felt very refreshing and made her smile even more. After rummaging around for a few minutes, she came to the conclusion that they had no more soda in the house. Angie hung her head and groaned, leaning against the closed fridge door. "Iced water it is, then."

…………………..

Angie got her water and then headed back for the living room. Sitting back down, she resumed her boring night, alone. Turning on the TV didn't work; she flipped through all one hundred channels in two minutes and found nothing. What a night this was turning out to be.

Casting her laptop a painful glance, and went back to reading her story; just to keep herself focused on something.

_Sooner than Angie knew it, she fell asleep, gazing at Jojo who looked at the window to his right, lost in his own little world._

_Jojo looked over at her, hearing her softly snoring. He smiled, putting the blankets over her. She looked so peaceful asleep, like an angel on a cloud._

_But then he noticed, she was still shivering. She had all of her covers already on her though._

_Suddenly an idea crossed Jojo's mind that made his whole face go red as a tomato, and as hot as a desert. He then began wondering if he should..._

_After a minute or so, the pressure was too much. He decided he would just do it. After all, he couldn't let her freeze, she needed to get over this cold to get better._

_He pulled the covers back, climbing into the bed beside her, covering both of them with the blankets, wrapping his arms around her. "I hope you're warm now.", Jojo whispered, before falling into a deep slumber._

_And, sure enough, Angie stopped her shivering in her sleep._

"Geez . . ." She sighed.

"I wish I had a "Jojo" to take care of me. Being sick alone really sucks."

As she turned away from her screen, she saw something that made her look at the laptop again. Someone had updated a story.

Actually, it was new!

Upon closer inspection, Angie was thrilled to see that it was a story on Jojo and Angie.

This was different!

Now excited that she had something to do, she eagerly clicked the stories title and began to read. She only got into the beginning of the story when her eyes began to get a little unfocused. Shaking her head, she snapped her attention back onto the screen. Not too much later, her eyelids began to droop.

"No," She thought. "I want to read this! I wasn't tired three minutes ago."

Angie was right; she hadn't been tired a few minutes previous. However, having gotten her drink, made herself comfortable on a now cold, comfy couch, her body decided that it was ready to crash for the night.

After a few more minutes of trying to feign off sleep, she gave up and fell over onto her side. Adjusting her pillow to her liking, she quickly dozed off into a fevered slumber.

…………………………

**I hope you liked part one of my one shot. I think there will be three chapters all together. I hope to update soon! WEREWHOS ROCK!**


	2. Chapter 2

BOOM

**Here's chapter 2 of Angie's Dream. Review me and tell me what you though. Should I continue? Any suggestions? Anywho, ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

…………………………..

**BOOM! **

The house shook a bit as Angie was jostled from her sleep. A bit disoriented, she quickly looked at the clock to see how long she had been asleep; 2:00. How miserable; being sick and awake at two in the morning.

**BOOM!**

This time, Angie jumped; it sounded closer that time. Turning over, she pulled back the curtains to see a pitch-black sky and a downpour of rain. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday, who knew how long it would be before she fell back asleep again. Another thought struck her then;

"Are Mom and Dad home yet?"

In a hurry, she stumbled off of the couch and hustled to the front door. Fighting the strong winds and rain outside, she squinted into the night to look for her family's car . . . and saw it.

A green Honda was parked in their driveway.

Phew! They were home. Why hadn't they woke her up and put her in her bed? Oh well, least they were home if anything went wrong.

She closed the door; her face now covered in droplets of water and went back to her spot on the couch. As she sat down, she noticed something on the table in front of her.

A can of Sprite.

"Hey . . ." She muttered, confused. "Where did that come from? I thought we were out." Making sure that it wasn't her eyes playing a trick on her, she reached for the can and took a long gulp. Oh, yeah! That's the stuff! She smiled to herself and put the can down, now half empty. Mom must have put it there for me.

**BOOM! **

The thunder roared again. Angie grabbed her head in pain; she had a migraine coming on. "That's what I get for starring at the computer screen for three hours. I need to get some Nyquil." **(Nyquil is a drug that helps you sleep. On cap full and you are out for the next nine hours.)** After the Thunder this time, however, a hissing noise and a bright blue flash down the street outside followed it. Angie only had a moment to wonder what it was before the house was covered in darkness.

The power was out. Grand.

Now, Angie was not a kid anymore, yes, but lets face it; who wants to be up all by themselves at night, in the dark, in the middle of a thunderstorm? Not Angie! She immediately froze and didn't move again until she heard another crash of thunder. This then motivating her to seek a flashlight in the kitchen.

After she found a flashlight, she had two options. She could go down into the basement and flip the circuit breaker, trying to turn the lights back on, or go back to bed. The only problem was, the basement was now covered in darkness. Who knew what could be down there. She could hurt herself!

SCREW THAT IDEA!

Angie fumbled around the kitten cabinets some more until she found the medicine cabinet. She then found the Nyquil and took one cap full. It would take a half hour to work, but it's not like she had something else to be doing. She could wait.

Cautiously, she entered the dark and quiet living room.

Geez, it was scary looking.

Beginning to get tired again, she left the flashlight on and close to her. She threw herself back onto the couch and surrounded herself with the blankets. In a way, she was trying to hide from the raging storm outside. Getting warm again, she fell onto her pillow and tried to fall asleep again. It was around then when she heard a noise from the kitchen. A howling noise; the window over the sink was open a bit.

Angie whimpered. "Ugh . . . not . . . fair."

It was wide open and letting cold air in. Reluctantly getting back up, she tried to close it but it was jammed. Dang it. After a few more tires, she contemplated going and getting her Dad to close it, but it was already really late and he was probably fast asleep.

So, now cold and miserable, Angie went back to the couch for the final time and decide to go to sleep or die trying. The couch was cold as an ice cube now; it was a leather couch. She wrapped herself up completely with the blankets and tried to get comfortable.

She touched the screen on her laptop and the light came on. Thank goodness it was a laptop and not the home computer. She still had power.

The time was 2:50.

She winced as she saw the time and closed the screen. Rolling onto her side, she was very aware of how sick and very lonely she felt.

"Geez, this sucks."

She let her mind wander and, of course, it went to her stories and how she was going to finish one particular story. "Whoville High." As she thought about it, she began to get warmed up again and even more tired. The Nyquil was kicking in. Finally! Angie sighed.

"Hmmm . . . I wish I had a "Jojo" for a friend. He pretty much rocks."

She snuggled down into her pillow and felt a light breeze play with her hair. It felt good on her sweaty scalp. It soothed her and helped her to relax. Now warmed up again, she drifted back of to sleep, warm and not so alone anymore.

That's right. Not lonely, alone.

_"Sleep well.", Jojo chuckled._

……………………………..

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's not so exciting. I'll make chapter three more interesting. RSVP. REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Angie smiled in her sleep, she was so comfortable right now

**Here's the last chapter for Angie. I took my time because I wanted to do it justice. I hope you like it!**

…………………………..

Angie smiled in her sleep; she was so comfortable right now. It felt like someone was playing with her hair. But it was just that stupid window right? I mean come one! It's not like . . .

um . . .

ok; the wind just dragged its fingers though her scalp!

Angie's eyes opened and her vision was hazy for a moment. She was still laying on the couch, but her blanket was tangled up between her legs and there was no icy breeze traveling through the house. She lifted her head to look around and felt someone pull her hair back behind her ears.

"Mom?" She murmured into the dark room. Someone chuckled softly. She turned a round to see someone else sitting on the couch with her. The room was so dark and the black clothes they were wearing made it so that they blended into the quiet darkness. She blinked her eyes a few times and they came into focus.

Nuh uh.

Now way.

She had to still be dreaming; there was no way this was real!

Sitting on the armrest of the couch was the subject of her stories and her daydreams in school, at home and pretty much everywhere. Still lying down, she sat herself up on her elbows and stared at him, in shock.

"Am I still dreaming?"

Jojo McDodd pushed back her bangs so he could get a better look at her face. He shook his head, slightly smiling at her reaction to his being there. Jojo placed his hands back into his pockets and simply looked at her. So, this was "Human Angie", eh? Her fur was a bit darker than he imagined, but he could recognize that smile and blush anywhere. It was still Angie. If he was completely honest with himself, he really thought she was attractive, especially her sparkling eyes. They seemed to shine in the light of the moon outside.

Angie was still in shock and Jojo began to wonder if he 'broke' her. Cautiously, he waved his hand in front of her face and whistled lightly, as if to say "Anyone home? You ok?" No response. He then remembered something he used to do to Who Angie whenever she got lost in thought. Hmm . . . maybe it would work with her. Jojo quietly extended his index finger and lightly pushed her in the forehead. This sudden movement puzzled Angie and she actually found herself smiling at the gesture.

"What are you doing?" She asked through her smile. Jojo smiled as well.

"Waking you up." He simply stated.

His voice coming out of nowhere made her jaw drop. It really was him! Jojo's face faltered. "Don't go weird on me again, ok? I just want to talk."

Angie was now awake and faltered; Jojo McDodd, the Mayor's son, and savior of Whoville, **AN IMAGINARY PLACE**, was here to talk to her.

Angie readjusted herself on the couch, and was now sitting upright. Even sitting on the couch, she was a little taller than him.

"What about?" She asked.

"Angie."

She looked at him funny. Jojo quickly corrected himself. "T-The other Angie."

"Ah."

"She's hurt."

Angie thought about it and she didn't remember any of her stories where her characters were injured. Sick, yea, but injured?

"How?"

Jojo was silent for a moment. "She fell, at the Observatory. She injured herself and now she's at the Hospital." Jojo looked at her confused. "Did you do this?"

"NO!"

Angie replied a little too loudly. Jojo flinched and Angie looked apologetic. "No, I would never hurt her or you."

Angie scratched her head. "Maybe you both had a few close calls, but never actually hurt. Not by me."

Jojo looked at her imploringly. "Is there anything you ca do?"

Angie thought for a second and became concerned at how urgent he sounded. "How bad is it." Jojo looked down and then looked out the window, as if the answer was out there, somewhere.

"It's pretty bad. She won't wake up. She's in intensive care." Angie covered her mouth with her hand instinctively. It was that bad?! They stayed silent for a moment.

"What can I do?" Angie whispered.

Jojo looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Write something!" He cried desperately. "Your good at that! please; help her!"

Angie tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, still believing it was a dream in the back of her head. Her hand on his furry shoulder confirmed that this was all reality.

"I wont let anything happen to her. I will do whatever I can, I swear."

Jojo looked at her, trying to see if she was telling the truth. Angie leaned in a bit and smile. "Besides, she's my character. She's too cool to duck out now. Besides, I think you're too attached to her to let her go." Blushing lightly, Jojo looked at her and slowly smiled, in relief. "Thank you."

He stuttered for a second. "I-I didn't think you'd help, but . . . I . . . " Jojo stopped, laughing to himself at his clumsiness. He looked at her and said; "Your just like her. It feels like she's here. I feel like she's here."

Jojo then threw himself at her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She could hear his labored breathing in her ear. This was the most surreal event in their lives. He never thought he would be able to reach her in time to save 'his Angie'. Angie slowly hugged him back, savoring this moment. She thought that if she let go, she'd wake up from this "dream". Lightly rubbing his back, she whispered,

"I'll bring her back."

Jojo's arms tightened around her neck and she closed her eyes. A tear slipped out. Jojo then whispered back,

"I know, to an extent, you're her. . . and . . . I just miss her. Can-can you please give this to her from me?"

Angie was about to say that he would see her sooner than she would, but he cut her off. Jojo placed his hands on her face and smiled at her. His thumb rubbed her cheek and Angie's face turned beat red, and not from the fever.

"Angie." He whispered.

Without a second thought, he leaned in a kissed her on the lips. It was a weird sight to behold, honestly; a human and a who, **kissing**. But there is one thing you should know, though it was a kiss, it was a chaste kiss. One of his Angie kisses. And this Angie had it all to herself. She closed her eyes and reveled in the love and compassion that poured over her for this who teen. And best of all; it was her first kiss.

Jojo pulled back, lightly biting her lower lip in the process, drawing the kiss out longer and making Angie blush. She looked away for a moment.

WOW! He was good.

Jojo smile and turned her face back to his. "Don't hide your face. It's really pretty when you blush." This only made Angie blush even more and giggled. Angie then whispered,

"I'm sorry, Jojo. I shouldn't be this close, I don't wanna give you the Flu."

Jojo remembered having a similar conversation before and knew what to say. "It's okay. You'd take care of me if I got sick, right?"

Angie nodded her head. "Yeah."

Angie then began to get tired again, but didn't want to sleep. Jojo hoped off of the couch, and Angie realized just how small he really was. He lightly pushed her back on her shoulder and said,

"Go ahead, you need your sleep."

She smiled and said, "First thing tomorrow, I'll get on another story and bring Angie back. I promise." She yawned and looked at Jojo bleary eyes, now laying her head on her pillow. Jojo ran his had through her hair once more and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks. Sleep now. You need to get better." She nodded her head and closed her eyes. She heard light humming and smiled. She then began to fade out, listening to the song he was humming. Soon, she was out for the night.

……………………………………

Angie woke up the next morning, feeling energized and congestion free. She sat up and could smell pancakes; mom's rock.

"Sweetheart? Do you feel well enough to eat?"

Angie smiled and yelled back, "Yeah, can I have two?"

"Sure, they'll be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks mom!"

Angie got up and stretched. Looking out the window, she saw the sky clearing up from last night's storm. It was going to be a beautiful day.

……………………………

**There you have it; Angie's dream. 1001 Whoville nights will be updated soon. I'm just currently on a Jojo vampire binge. When it runs dry then I'll return to Jojo and Layla, but don't count on it anytime soon. Angie is writing the last chapter for our story "Jojo the vampire: Winter Solstice", and she's covering the kissing scene; I am so excited! She's good at those!**


End file.
